


Perspective

by kirogaraii



Series: A Bitter Sweet World : ShuuKazu [5]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: (implied that is), (those tags sure do look good next to each other), BitterSweet AU : ShuuKazu, Comedy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Medical Experimentation, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirogaraii/pseuds/kirogaraii
Summary: Professor Nanaki has been acting unusual at best and lethargic at worst, yet he insists that everything is going great. His students are worried, and so is the friend he forgot he had, Hitori.
Relationships: Iwamine Shuu/Nanaki Kazuaki (Original)
Series: A Bitter Sweet World : ShuuKazu [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Perspective

“Do you get the feeling that professor Nanaki has been a bit weird too?”

“Hm, I’m not sure if ‘weird’ is the word, but yeah it’s like he’s really out of it recently…”

A white fantail stomps into the conversation with a scoff, “Tch. If he’s not in the physical and mental state to teach, then that just proves how much of an incompetent mongrel he is.”

“Well yeah, Sakuya, but the strange thing is that it’s very apparent that he’s feeling sick, yet he doesn’t seem to acknowledge it.” Ryouta pondered, “Usually professor Nanaki is the first to complain and express that he’d like to go home if he’s feeling sick. So isn’t it suspicious that he’s ignoring it?”

Hiyoko crossed her arms, “Good point! Maybe the crybaby quail man is finally developing a sense of responsibility?”

“Pah. Dancing around the issue to work and create mediocre results is not responsibility, it’s stupidity. But you Japanese do have a lot of contradictions in your culture, regarding work and health and how that overlaps.” Sakuya smirked, “For a school that has this much flexibility and freedom regarding ethics, it’s expected that there’ll be a downfall eventually. If professor Nanaki faints, it’ll simply prove that this place ought to have more strict organization.”

“...Hmm…well, maybe. But I think we should do something to avoid such a scary scenario in the first place. I can’t help but feel unwell if I just sit around and watch our teacher stumble around the room and lose his train of thought mid-sentence…every ten minutes.” mumbled Ryouta frowning, “He looks so pale…”

“...Well, of course. As the representative of the student council, I’ll address him about it head on.”

“Actually, I tried talking to him too yesterday!” Hiyoko recalled intensely, “I asked Professor Nanaki if he’s feeling well and he just laughed and teared up a little and said ‘Ahh, thank you for asking, miss Tosaka, ahh…but I’m okay~’...And said he has to go.”

Sakuya rolled his eyes, “...Psh. He’s not taking the situation seriously. Let’s go to the teachers directly.”

“Oh! Professor Nanaki and professor Uzune are together, aren’t they? If he’s not gonna listen to students, then he’ll definitely listen to his own boyfriend, right?”

Hiyoko gave Ryouta an affirming grin, “Definitely! They’re really close after all! Let’s go there right now!”

“Yes. Let us go to the staff room!” Sakuya took the lead. Everyone marched proudly out of the cafeteria.

* * *

“Hm? No, I haven’t noticed anything.”

“You didn’t?!!”

“I haven’t been around Nanaki at all recently, though…”

“Huh? But aren’t you two partners?”

“Ah, hm…well, not anymore. We broke up almost a month ago.”

The three students collectively gasped at the news. Professor Uzune stared at them with some discomfort. “Relationships should generally be separated from work, so I didn’t suggest coming out about it to you guys. Was that a mistake?” he scratched his neck, “I mean, I do see Nanaki around because we’re working here, and we text sometimes, but I haven’t been trying to pay attention to his behavior or anything like that…rather, he doesn’t let me.”

“He doesn’t let you?” Ryouta thought really hard with a finger to his chin, “That’s suspicious…”

“N-Not really. I think it’s a very natural response after our…circumstances. I don’t want to pressure him.” Hitori somehow managed to look even more serious, “But if his work performance is distracting and worrying to you students, then there’s clearly a problem that needs fixing. Have you talked to him already?”

“Yes, yesterday he said that he’s feeling okay and smiled as if my question was totally unreasonable!” Hiyoko huffed.

“I see. Mhm. Thank you for telling me, you three. I’ll address him about it today.” Hitori flashed a charismatic and sincere smile. “Class will resume soon, you should go.”

Ryouta turned to the others, “Right. Luckily professor Nanaki won’t be teaching any more today. We’ll have class with Miss Wakab-...”

The words cut off for Hitori. The words ‘luckily professor Nanaki won’t be teaching any more today’ were a bit painful to hear… What on earth is he doing to make his students resent him?

“Alright. Bye, professor Uzune! Have a nice day!” Hiyoko waved at the king quail and left after the other boys. Hitori smiled again, “Thanks, you too!” he waved back with much less energy. The door slid shut, and his arm sank back down to rest by his hip. He looked at the ridiculously messy desk of his friend fondly, yet concerned above all.

_...Are you falling into bad habits again, Kazuaki? _

* * *

“...Ah! Hi!”

The afternoon soon slowly took on a more orange hue, casting visible shadows on everything down below. Trees with the tiniest little green buds growing from the branches swayed gently in the breeze. Kazuaki Nanaki puffed his scarf farther up his face, not to conceal it, but to warm himself. He couldn’t help but shudder regardless. It was Hitori who told him to meet him here, and it was Hitori who came just a few minutes late.

“Hi, hi. It’s a bit cold today isn’t it.” he greeted his friend while rubbing his hands together for some warmth.

Kazuaki chimed, “Geez, that’s right! The students say that it’s actually warm at this time of the year, but I’d still wear two coats if I could…”

“Heh. Technically you already have those.” Hitori really couldn’t stop the cheeky comment. Kazuaki’s flustered response made him smile. There is just something about this man that makes him so fun to bully, and bully, and then patch up again…No. This is exactly why it’s wrong. This is exactly why they can’t be like this anymore.

“Sorry, sorry. This topic  _ isn’t _ why I called you here. Also, sorry for being late. I fell asleep.”

“What topic?”

“The topic of your huge butt, professor.”

“H-Hey, you can’t talk to me about that anymore! We’re not boyfriends anymore!”

“Good point, Kazuaki.” Hitori came off cold, “So let it go.”

Too cold. He didn’t intend to be cold. The other frowned, and in that moment he saw that Kazuaki really is…awfully pale.

“...I hope this doesn’t come off as scolding, but…I am worried about you. More importantly, your students are too.”

“...Eh?”

“Today a student of yours came to me and told me that your performance as a teacher is distracting because you look disoriented and on the verge of passing out… Since days.”

Hitori’s serious glare bored into him . Kazuaki gaped his lip slightly, and then…scrunched his face as tears began pooling in his eyes.

“A-Ahh…Ahh, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry! Oh God, the students are mad at me? They hate me?! I’m a…I’m a failure…I’m a bad teacher, I do my best, but it’s not good enough-”

“Kazuaki, stop it. No one hates you. No one is mad at you. It’s the opposite, we are concerned and want to know what’s wrong.” Hitori explained with a sharp tone, “...Actually, fuck the students,  _ I am _ concerned. You might not be my boyfriend but you are still my friend. I know you are mad at me, and that you’ve been avoiding me. I respect the distance. But if you’ll end up…If I choose to keep an eye closed while you hurt yourself again, It’ll be v-...very bad.” the collected demeanor of Hitori crumbled at the edges. He knitted his brows into frustration, yet his voice wavered weakly. “...I’ve left you all alone, haven’t I? So I should be the one apologizing. Please… tell me what’s wrong.”

Kazuaki had a detached expression. He gazed down at the other, but at the same time, his mind was fogged up with images that he wasn’t sure terrified or enticed him. How can he explain something like this to Hitori? He used to tell him everything, but what has been happening in these recent weeks is beyond what can be said. The worst of all is that he doesn’t feel like he’s in pain. Actually, ever since  _ then _ , he’s felt  _ less _ in pain than before. There is no other way to say it.

“...Hitori, I’m s-still sorry, regardless. I don’t know what answer to give you, because I really don’t…feel like this situation…is something I should be rescued from…” Kazuaki fumbled with the fringes of his scarf, as well as his words. “...You broke up with me, left me all alone, and I’ve felt so empty ever since, and I don’t want to go to sleep, because I don’t want tomorrow to start.” two single tears rolled down his cheeks. He sobbed, “And I felt like I could kill myself this month, and finally I’d have nothing to leave behind. B-But then…” he tried to smile despite his contorting face, “When I was really close to it, I found a reason to not do it. I’ve found something, and it’s been making me just a little bit happier since then. I even wanted to start a new pseudo-art-project with my class, because I felt so inspired. So…there is nothing wrong anymore. You’re offering your support too late. There’s no need to be worried anymore.”

“Are you taking drugs?!!” Hitori suddenly snapped with a genuinely frightened face. “You sound like someone who is about to become an addict because they think drugs actually make them happier than before, without erasing the actual issue in their life! That’s how you sound!”

“Bweeeh?! No! It’s not a drug! It’s a...a little bit more than that. Just a bit off.”

“The hell you mean ‘just a bit off’? I-...If you’re taking antidepressants then that’s one thing, but you scared me!”

Hitori spewed something about drugs to get more time to think about what he just heard. And what he heard made him devastated. With each second passing the words hit him harder one by one. Making Kazuaki feel worthless is the opposite of what their break-up was supposed to do. Making Kazuaki feel suicidal is unacceptable. That smile and reassurance the other tossed at him in the end was only half convincing. Even though they’ve talked about suicide enough times that the topic doesn’t thoroughly shock them anymore, Hitori couldn’t help but feel like he messed up big time.

“...So what are you saying, Kazuaki? E-Even if you think you feel fine, I can see from over there that you look sleep deprived and malnourished.”

Kazuaki was quiet for a moment, lacing his own fingers together. “...Yes, I am happy, but I also feel a bit weak for some reason…”

“At least you’re finally admitting it.” Hitori sighed…and bumped himself on the forehead with his fist as if struggling to stay awake himself. “What’s up with that, Kazuaki?”

“...Well…Um…I eat the same as I usually do…maybe…even…mor…e…” Kazuaki choked out a sob, “Ghrrr, why are you making me admit thaaat!!”

“I see. No no, it’s important to discuss this, I’m not judging you. Are you sleeping well?”

“It feels like you’re judging me with that comment about my butt.” Kazuaki grumbled into his scarf. “I sleep badly. Not enough on weekdays and too much on weekends. What else.”

“I-I didn’t know. Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you self conscious.” Kazuaki had a somewhat hard time believing him, but Hitori sounded very sincere while saying that. “So you are depressed-“

“Thanks for the diagnosis, Hitori.”

“H-Hey, now  _ you’re _ being a prick. I’m still trying to help you.”

“And I said, I don’t  _ need _ help. I already have a doctor taking care of me.”

“Huh?” Hitori’s eyes widened slightly, “You do? Why didn’t you say so earlier?”

“...Because…” Kazuaki stammered, “...Because it’s…” now he started getting sweaty, “...Because it’s…Iwamine Shuu.”

Hitori Uzune gritted his teeth with the emotional input of the entire school, probably. “Ah.” how can one talk about Shuu Iwamine without cringing at least a little bit. Even Kazuaki seemed aware that this answer would cause a bit of a problem. “Well…I think Shuu is a gifted doctor and scientist, but I can’t really see how he can help someone with mental struggles. How is he helping you?”

“Ah, hm. Yes. He’s helping. I feel better~...”

“Is  _ he _ giving you some kind of drug...?”

“Ehh~ It’s not that simple, Hitori~ I guess you could say that…Doctor Iwamine and I have an agreement, and it’s working really well~”

“Agreement? You mean like an exchange?...”

With a smile still tugging at Kazuaki’s lips, he simply giggled and rubbed his eye. Hitori felt strange, and it was apparent in his own expression too. He saw that Kazuaki smiled genuinely, and insisted that whatever Iwamine is doing to him has rescued him from wishing for suicide. That is a large task, a lot of meaning. The only thing preventing him from really trusting these two and whatever is happening between them, is the fact that Kazuaki looks lethargic.

“...You’re still worried?” Kazuaki tilted his head, “Mhm. I’ll let Iwamine know about this. He is a very good doctor. Y-You know this, of course, but still…I’m happy that he’s here…”

Hitori didn’t answer for a few seconds. It seemed that his friend took that as a cue that the conversation has ended. Kazuaki stretched his arms out, and then swayed dangerously as that caused his blood pressure to rise. He shook his head, and continued to smile. “T-Thank you for listening, Hitori. I’ll do my best to not look sick in the following days…”

Kazuaki nodded his head lightly, “I should go. See you, Hitori!”

Hitori nodded too as the other man was already taking a step to walk away. “Me too. See you, Kazuaki.”

In reality he hoped this meeting would be longer. In his wallet, Hitori even prepared some extra change to invite Kazuaki to a cafeteria and hang out like the friends they are. He watched the other man march on looking strangely self-assured, but had no clue what the right thing to do is. He put a hand in the pocket of his jacket and slowly turned around, heading his own way. Looks like he’ll use a different train home.

And unbeknown to either of the quails, behind one of the trees stood a student. Listening to music in one ear and eavesdropping on the professors with the other, he waited until the birds parted ways. Once the school yard was empty, the pigeon gasped and pulled out his phone. Rapidly, he began texting his classmates.

* * *

“Doctor Iwamine is doing otherworldly experiments! He is experimenting on professor Nanaki! That’s what the rumors say. The silver quail, the homeroom teacher of 2-3 attends the class, and at least half of his students eye him suspiciously for hours, thinking up conspiracy theories as to what will brew out of this case.

And me included. Me, Hiyoko Tosaka! The human school representative!”

“What are you doing, Hiyoko?” Ryouta nibbled on his riceball.

“I’m narrating the fanfic for the readers! It has been at least a few weeks since we told Professor Uzune that he should check up on Professor Nanaki. Later that week we got out of him that he did talk to Nanaki, yes, and he does know at least what some of the issue is, yes, and for privacy reasons he won’t tell us, yes, and that things should get better in the future.”

“Coo!” The smooth fantail huffed, “Professor Nanaki’s behavior does not worry Okosan! Professor Nanaki’s behavior is now more confident than usual! He is becoming a vigorous man!”

“Well, in some ways, he is better than he was at the start of the year. There is always a heavy atmosphere in the classroom though.”

“Sometimes Professor Nanaki is too…’vigorous’, when it comes to English. Sometimes he gives us work that is way beyond our skill…”

“Psh. This is an elite academy, and he is smart when it comes to English. If you can’t catch up, then study more.” Sakuya sneered at Ryouta, who mumbled in response. “Easy for you to say…”

“There have been all kinds of strange changes around the school!” Hiyoko interrupts loudly, “It’s like one half of the student body is dedicated to school and studying as if nothing is different, and the others are living in a puzzle game. There is even a secret section of the Newspaper Club that dedicates itself to spying on Shuu Iwamine and Kazuaki Nanaki. It seems like most people are sure that what is happening here is illegal, and are investigating for proof to get the poor doctor arrested…”

“Those students are ignorant fools undeserving of doctor Iwamine’s care.” Sakuya pouted, “All of them should be the ones arrested for slander. Besides, why do so many students care about what happens to our homeroom teacher? Many of them don’t even have classes on the same floor as us.”

“I guess it’s mob mentality. Doctor Iwamine is notoriously infamous and everyone knows about him, so if there is even the smallest gossip about him being shady, then students are quick to jump onboard.” Ryouta explained calmly. Hiyoko sipped on a carton of milk, “He sure is suspicious, but I think you guys are giving him too much credit. Doctor Fluffy might know chemical reactions and owns a lot of sharp tools in the infirmary, but have you seen him? He has to sit down after climbing one flight of stairs because he’s so weak and delicate, like one of those light feathers on a bird’s underbelly.”

“Climb?”

“Yeah! It was practically climbing. Also he’s, like, half of Nanaki’s size. Nanaki could pacify him in one second if he wanted.”

“That’s the problem, Hiyoko.” pointed out Ryouta, Nanaki is like he’s in a trance. He sounds like he wouldn’t react at all if he woke up one day with his legs missing.”

“Degenerate.” Sakuya coughed, but it didn’t mute his comment at all.

“N-Not that doctor Iwamine has ever been confirmed responsible for anything…All the talk about him being a serial killer simply stems from his poor choice of ‘jokes’ and disregard for anything except what’s happening in his direct proximity.”

“Coo!” San chimed in, “Okosan always gets the Track Club’s anabolics and refreshments from doctor Iwamine, so he sees him very frequently! Okosan saw that something very strange has recently happened to Doctor Iwamine!”

“Really?”

“What is it?”

“Doctor Iwamine left the provisions for Okosan, and he had a smile on his face! Not an evil and shady smirk was it, no, doctor Iwamine tried to cover his smile while fondly recalling that those beans have had ‘excellent results’ with professor Nanaki!”

“A smile?!”

“He feeds Nanaki modified beans?!”

“A shy smile?!”

“Coo! Okosan thought the same thing! He thought, this completely baffling scenario can only mean one thing: The messiah of True Pudding is among us!”

“No, you cretin!” Sakuya boxed Okosan on his fluffy head “Nanaki is a guinea pig!”

“That’s it! We have proof! Under the disguise of treating Professor Nanaki’s problems, in reality doctor Iwamine uses him as a test subject for his handmade drugs!” Hiyoko stood up from the table so fast that her knee knocked on the surface. She slurped in one last gulp of milk, crushed the carton with her bare hands, and according with school laws, tossed it in the nearest garbage can. “I will storm the doctor in his medical bastion and beat sense into his uncombed!”

“B-Be careful, Hiyoko!”

“Calm down, you barbarian! Conversation comes first!”

The two blue-haired boys chanted, but Hiyoko already stormed out of the cafeteria. Okosan, for no reason other than because this likely inspired him, zoomed out of the hall too. Dust in the wind.

“G-Gah.” Sakuya gritted his teeth, thoroughly annoyed by the  _ mongrely _ around him. Ryouta looked at him for a moment, and then returned to his lunch.

“...You know, Hiyoko might personify a hunter gatherer in many ways, but I’m sure she won’t actually beat the doctor up unless it’s thoroughly necessary.” Ryouta smiled fondly as he recalled, continuing his rice ball.

“She better…” Sakuya resumed eating his much more noble lunch as well. “...This whole situation is ridiculous playground drama. It’d be much easier if the both of them simply left out a message saying that nothing is wrong and that the students should mind their own business. It’s nonsensical that neither of them have done it yet.”

“Mhm. Well, all we can do is wait. I wonder if Hiyoko will achieve anything.”

“Who knows.”

* * *

“Hmm? Ah, no, the doctor isn’t in the infirmary, and chances are that he won’t come back until after the classes end.” A fantail pigeon with a dreamy voice explained while folding the infirmary’s bedsheets, which seemed clean at first glance. “But perhaps it is something I can help you with,  _ mon amie? _ ”

“I don’t think so!” Hiyoko prepped her hands on her hips, “But oh, Sakazaki-senpai! You’re the St. Pigeonation’s trendsetter, aren’t you? What do you think of the Iwamine and Nanaki situation?”

“What I think? Well… I think that doctor Iwamine is acting very suspiciously and strangely… kind and gentle.”

“Whaat? What makes you say that? Everyone has crazy theories about what kind of tortures he puts the poor quail under! You think it’s the opposite?”

“Well hmm, maybe not the opposite, but I did witness a little bit of what these conversations between them are, probably more than anyone else in the school. And from what I’ve seen, well, heard…” Yuuya explained with a focused expression, “Professor Nanaki never screams from pain or anything. Actually, one time Iwamine falsely summoned me to the infirmary door and then forgot about me, so I stood there and heard word for word what they were talking about. I heard that professor Nanaki exhaled just a bit more loudly, and doctor Iwamine immediately asked him ‘Is everything alright? Can you feel it?’” he had a serious tone up until the last sentence. Now there was a slightly smug grin on his face, “Which, if you ask me…put a very specific image in my mind. But isn’t it crazy in itself that Iwamine checked up on him immediately~? The doctor never half-asses his work and he makes sure to ask reasonable questions when he’s treating a student with a specific drug, but when it comes to pain, he absolutely never winces.”

Hiyoko listened intently, her eyes wideninga bit with each new info bit, “Woah…yeah! That’s crazy! It’s almost as if he genuinely cares about professor Nanaki’s comfort and well being, and doesn’t torture him by plucking his flight feathers one by one…”

“But there’s no denying it.” Yuuya stood up on a chair to reach the cubicle curtains by the beds, “Nanaki has Anemia.”

“Oh? Are you sure? How do you know?”

“Well, it’s pretty blatantly obvious to a trained eye.” Yuuya flashed her a smile and a wink. “The worrying part is that he’s been anemic for a while now. Maybe you noticed that some days are better than others?”

“Hmm…let me think…actually…yes! That’s true! For the first half of the week, Nanaki usually looks more radiant and energetic, but then for the other half he comes to school all pale and groggy, and his hands are shaking…”

“Really? Well then that proves it. Doctor Iwamine takes his blood on Wednesday, and then waits another seven days for Nanaki to replenish, and takes more blood again. I don’t know if such rapid fluctuations in blood amount in his body are dangerous in themselves. I don’t think so, actually. As long as Nanaki takes a good while to recover before losing more blood, it might even have a strengthening effect on his body…maybe.”

Hiyoko exhaled loudly while making a ‘Hm!’ sound. “So basically, you’re suggesting that…”

“We shouldn’t try to ruin whatever is sparking between these two phasianids. Though I can’t help being curious about what the hell they're actually doing over here, in the later afternoon…” Yuuya detached the last hook on the curtain, and began folding it in his arms as well.

“So, then. Anything else I can try helping with~?”

Hiyoko grinned, “Hm, nothing comes to mind! Thank you, senpai! Your input matters a lot! I’m gonna go now!”

“Ahh, haha. It’s absolutely no problem. And...anything for a cute girl like you, miss Tosaka.  _ Adieu! _ ”

“Thanks! You too! Farewell, soldier!”

The infirmary door slid shut, and Yuuya continued to hum while getting off the stool. For no one but himself to hear he mumbled, “...Yes. I wonder what’s happening too.”

_ Without a doubt Iwamine keeps a journal where he notes down the experiments he runs on Nanaki and their results, but I just can’t find them. He must keep it by his side at all times, then. But there is one thing… _

Yuuya walked towards the pile of folded bed sheets he gathered on one of the mattresses. He took the pyramid apart, and revealed one folded square stained with a dark, dark red. Analyzing it with a serious expression, Yuuya dragged a finger across the splatter.

_ It’s dried, but it’s from yesterday. I know this without a doubt, because yesterday is when they met up here. The splatter is not big, it really is a leftover. Iwamine must take plasma using needles, and not just letting it flow for no reason. Where is he keeping the blood, and what is he using it for? Is Nanaki completely consenting to it? ...Or is he being peer pressured? Coming out about the information I have to other students would be foolish, all I can do is steer them away from invading Iwamine and Nanaki’s privacy... _

Distastefully, Yuuya stacked the clean sheets on top of the found evidence again.

_...What can I do to save this situation, before it might be too late? _

**Author's Note:**

> This fic series until now has only featured Kazuaki and Shuu’s perspectives, but it’s time that the other characters got a bit spotlight to shine. Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked it!!


End file.
